


Magic in the Air

by Homeiswheremycatis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dagur and Lobelia would make good friends, Dagur is an ass, F/M, Fem!Hiccup, First Kiss, Forward Hiccup, Hiccup is a Hufflepuff, Hiccup is sarcastic, Hogwarts!au, Jack is kinda stalkerish, Magic, Mopey Jack, Protective Astrid, Protective Merida, Rule 63, but when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeiswheremycatis/pseuds/Homeiswheremycatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, Hiccup has had a great start to her year. After literally running into her crush and her childhood bully, things couldn't get worse, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic in the Air

Magic in the Air

Fem!Hiccup  
Hogwarts au!  
Hey y'all. I've noticed that there are NO fem!hiccup hogwarts!au's so, I have decided to make one (to satisfy my inner fangirl) Also, I put Hiccup in Hufflepuff because she's the one everyone sees as weaker (even though Hufflepuff's are awesome and I'm totally a Hufflepuff) and Jack in Slytherin due to his cunning and mischevious nature. Beware! Cursing and OOCness happening, you have been warned. Now, I present you, Magic In the Air! Enjoy!

Hiccup  
The wind bit at her freckled ears and button nose as Hiccup burried her face deeper into her thick yellow and black stripped scarf, in an effort to keep the cold from reaching her freckled skin.  
"Ugh. You'd think I'd be used to the cold, living in Berk." She grumbled to the small night fury perched on her shoulders as she quickened her pace in order to escape the cold air. Said night fury gave a tiney warble.  
"Right." She huffed and the chilly Huffelpuff weaved her way through bunches of her peers in order to get to the Great Hall. "You don't feel the cold." As Hiccup made her way through the maze of adolescent bodies, she looked around for her friends.  
"'Iccup! Ov'r 'ear!" Hiccup had a small smile on her lips as she made her way over the Scottish Princess that had summoned her.  
"Hey Merida!" Hiccup greated cheerfully as her boisterous Gryffindor friend enveloped her in a bear hug. "How was your break?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. Toothless copied his rider's motion, also seemingly interested in what the firey maned lion of Gryffindor had to say.  
"It was ah drag." The sixth year said as she slouched in an exaggurated way. "Me Mum set up this "Ball" in hopes I find a suitor." She complained. Hiccup felt for her friend. Her mother was hoping that Merida would become more "lady like" if she found the right boy. Heh. Like that would ever happen.  
"But 'nough 'bout my problems." The Scott continued. "'ow was your break?" Merida asked.  
"It was great!" Hiccup beamed. "I got a lot of work done on the Dragon Manual and the others are doing so well! Astrid and Stormfly even started doing solo dives!" Hiccup burst excitedly. Merida loved seeing her friend like this. The akward Hufflepuff didn't have many friends due to her being introverted and others viewed her as odd because of it. It made Merida mad that people judged her friend because she liked to keep her distance from others.  
"So Astrid is doin' good then?" As if she had been summoned, the Gryffindor walked up to them with a miniaturized Stormfly at her side.  
"Hey Hiccup. Hi Merida. How was your break?" The blond asked, the questioned aimed at Merida. She shrugged her shoulders in reply.  
"Same old." Merida said nonchalantly.  
"Your mom giving you trouble?" Astrid asked knowingly. Merida nodded her head in confermation.  
"Hey guys." Hiccup interupted. "We should probably get to the Great Hall before all the food is gone." Astrid and Merida followed, walking on either side of Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid talked excitedly about Berk and their dragons while Merida occasionaly threw in her two cents about riding with Angus. Hiccup was so engrossed in her conversation, that she rammed right into someone. Hard. So hard that she fell backwards onto her bum and her books went everywhere. The person she rammed into seemed to not have moved an inch. As Hiccup started gathering her spilt books, she peeked out from between her auburn bangs to see who hit her. To her dismay, it was Jack Frost, one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. And he was stareing right at her. Oh no. Hiccup felt her face heat up as she averted her gaze to the floor. Why did the Gods hate her? He was going to make her life miserable. She could feel the boy's icy blue gaze rest on her. She looked back up cautiously. Jack was undoubtedly attractive. Alot of the girls and boys in this school had a crush on him, including Hiccup. Not that he would have ever noticed her, and now that he has, he was going to either avoid her, or make her life a living Hel. Hicccup flinched as he began to speak, and prepaired herself for a tounge lashing.

Jack  
Jack was running away from some of the Durmstrang boys with a few of his friends trailing behind him. He didn't know why they were so angry. It was just a harmless prank. Suddenly, Jack felt something small and warm run into him and then fall with a small squeak. He looked down to see what, or more likley who, ran into him. When he looked down, his heart stopped, then began racing. Internally he was kicking himself. He couldn't believe his luck. He just ran into his crush for the past four years. He was such an idiot. He had had little to no actual contact with the girl.  
'What a great way to get her attention, you Loser!' A voice berated him in the back of his head. He watched, frozen, as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll collected her split books. Slowly, she lifted her head, and her bright forest green eyes met his unwavering gaze. He couldn't help but think of how cute she was with a blush on her round, freckled face. He couldn't tell if she was embarresed with meeting him, because he knew he was greatly desired by much of the student population, or at the fact that she had fallen in the middle of the hall. He opened his mouth to apologize and reached out his hand in an offer to help her, but as soon as he moved forward, a small black lizard jumped in front of the fallen Hufflepuff, growling and bearing his very sharp, very dangerous teeth. Jack's salt n'pepper eyebrows dissapeared into his windswept ivory hair as he backed up quickly. He then watched, with a small amount of irritation, as Merida Dunbroch helped Hiccup up and Astrid Hofferson, followed with a lizard of her own, turned on him with a death glare, her face red with anger.  
"Watch were you're going Jackass!" The angry blond Gryffindor yelled at him. Jack was about to reply, but she continued quickly. "And apologize you prick! Why were you running through the halls anyway? Don't you know that there are other people here and that's why we don't run everywhere? What were you thinking?" She shouted, face growing red with anger. Jack sneered angrily. He didn't run everywhere, he mostly flew. And he was going to apologize, but he was so rudely interupted before he got a chance.  
"I was about to apologize Hofferson, before I was so rudely interupted." Jack said icyley. As he and Hofferson glared at each other, the Durmstrang boys came around the corner. Jack's friends Flynn and Hans pulled at Jack's robes in an effort to get him running. When he didn't budge, they took off. He wanted to run, but he didn't want Hiccup to think he was a coward. As the beefy boys of Durmstrang ran over, he noticed Hofferson and Hiccup tense, which confused him. Hofferson didn't scare easily, so something must be up. When the Durmstrang boys approched them, he noticed that the leader, a red head who's name he thought was Dagger or something, sneered. He had a blue claw tatoo on his left eye and right arm. He had a deranged look on his face as he looked to each Hogwarts student. He looked at Hiccup from the corner of his eye. She was pale, her eyes were wide, and she was curling in on herself slightly, as if she didn't want anyone to notice her. He noticed that Hiccup was hiding behind Merida and shacking a bit which made him not trust or like Dagger.  
"Well well well," Dagger sneered at Hiccup, "if it isn't the mistake." That made Jack angry. Hiccup wasn't a mistake! She was smart, cute, funny and amazing. Who does this asshole think he is? He obviously didn't like Hiccup, which was a shame if you asked Jack. He thought anyone who was even remotely close to Hiccup was lucky, and he envied Dunbroch and Hofferson for the closeness they all shared.  
"Piss off Dagur." Astrid growled. "At least Hiccup isn't a maniac with homicial tendencies and a danger complex."  
"At least I don't disappoint my father and let down my village." Dagur laughed. "And at least I have people who respect me." He cackled. At this, Hiccup let out a gasp. She then turned, and ran down the hall, her metal leg giving an ominous 'clank' every other step she took.  
"Hiccup! Hiccup, wait!" Jack called as he took off down the hall after her. "Come back! Hiccup!" He shouted as he chased her, completely forgetting about Dagur and the two Gryffindors. 

Hiccup  
Hiccup ran down the vast and extensive halls of Hogwarts, not caring where she ended up or how long she was there for, she just knew she had to get away from Dagur. She felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran deeper into the castle. Of course Dagur wouldn't let her forget she was once the runt of her tribe. She thought she had become respected when she became the first Viking to train a dragon and defeat the Red Death, but of course, she had no such luck. And now Jack would think that she was the worthless Viking everyone thought she was. She was abruptly and violently pulled from her thoughts when she leg gave out and crashed into the cold marble floor. As she tenderly picked herself up, she heard footsteps swiftly approaching. Her eyes widened as she saw none other than Jack Frost. As he came skidding around the corner, he stopped as he laid his shiny blue eyes on the form of the fallen brunette. He slowly approached her, cautiously, as if she were some skiddish wild animal.  
"Hey," Jack started in a low baritone voice that resonated within Hiccup's core, "Are, you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Hiccup just stared at him, her big emerald green eyes searched Jack's ice blue ones for any sign of untrue intentions. As she lay there, assessing Jack, he held out his hand and waited for her to take it. When she didn't make a move, Jack began to freak out a bit inside. 

Jack  
'Why is she just lying there? Does she not like me? Is she afraid? What should I do?!' Jack's thoughts came in rapid fire, all concerning his current situation, and what move he should proceed with next. Hiccup shifted slightly, and Jack gave up on trying to plan what he should do, and just acted on impulse, as he was prone to doing.  
"Uh, are you okay? Do you need any help?" Jack asked her as he moved forward to help her up, anticipating acceptance to his offered help. He was surprised when she scooted away from him.  
"What do you want?" Hiccup said with, he was assuming was, a growl. Her voice was lower than he thought it would be.  
"I want to see if you're okay. You looked pretty upset." Jack said honestly. "Dagur said some pretty awful things about you." Jack said sadly as he kneeled down in front of the sixth year Hufflepuff.  
"It's okay. It's not like he was wrong." Hiccup muttered, not making eye contact with the white haired Slytherin kneeling before her.  
"What?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
"Everything that Dagur said, is true." Hiccup said, her voice breaking slightly at the end of her sentence. Jack reached forward to gently grasp Hiccup's chin, and lifted up her head so he could look her in the eye. Unsurprisingly, she had tears streaming down her freckled face.  
"Nothing that Dagur said was true, Hiccup." Jack said sweetly. "I think your an amazing person." Hiccup's breath hitched slightly. He said those things honestly, feeling proud that his voice didn't betray how nervous he was. Hiccup swatted his hand away from her face indignantly.  
"How can you say that?" Hiccup asked incredulously, standing up slowly as she asked. "You don't even know me." She stated with as hard a glare as she could muster, considering tears where still streaming from her eyes. Jack had nothing to say, knowing she was right. Aside from things that where obvious, like she was missing her left leg and she tamed a dragon, he knew next to nothing about her. At this, he lowered his head. But then, he realized, he did know quite a bit about her. He had started liking her towards the end of first year, He had spent the following Summer coming to terms with his crush and the pros and cons that came with it. He unconsciously began observing Hiccup, Slytherin shared classes with Hufflepuff, and thus learned some of her habits.  
"Well," he began, standing up with a slight blush, a small smile gracing his face, "I know you love to invent things. And you always doodling in that leather bound book of you carry with you." Hiccup looked surprised, and her face pinked a little, but he kept going. "Your hair has auburn highlights when your in the sun, you have freckles all over your face that look like stars, you have the cutest button nose," Hiccup blushed heavier at that, "And your eyes are like the greenest leaves in a forest." He finished with adoration, a faint blush dusting his high cheekbones. Hiccup looked a him, stunned. She thought about what he said. When she looked up at him to respond, mouth open, her gaze drifted up overhead and all that came out was a gasp and her face flushed a hot pink in the light of the moon. Confused, Jack followed her line of sight. When he discovered what had caused such a reaction from the tiny girl, he didn't know if he was extremely lucky, or cursed, because hanging innocently above them, was mistletoe.

 

Hiccup  
Hiccup swallowed lightly then looked at Jack. There was no way he would kiss her, right? She sighed and rubbed her face with the back of her arm to get rid of the tear stains that remained on her face.  
"Look," she said, her arm covering her eyes, "we don't have to kiss." She continued, lowering her arm but still keeping her emerald green eyes averted from Jack. "I wont say anything if you don't want me to, and no one has t-" She was silenced when Jack cupped both of her cheeks in his cold white hands, and placed a feather light kiss on the corner of her thin lips. She felt his porcelain white hair gently tickling her forehead. She felt the icy coldness emitting from his hands, though oddly she didn't mind. She felt a sense of security as Jack brought his body ever so slightly closer to her own smaller one. She didn't move. She didn't know what she should do. She had never been in a situation like this, it was her first kiss after all. As soon as she made the decision to, sort of, kiss back, Jack pulled away. Hiccup looked for his eyes, but Jack wouldn't look at her.  
"I'm sorry if I bothered you. You obviously didn't like it, so, I'll just go." He said, defeated, and turned to leave. Before he could make two steps, Hiccup rushed forward to grab his arm. In a flash, she pulled Jack to face her. Once they were facing each other, the skinny aubrunette reached up, and yanked Jack down by his collar. Once they were on eye level with each other, Jack began searching her eyes, confused. Hiccup just smiled.  
"Was that the best you could do?" She asked sassily, titling her head to the left. Jack was stammering, trying to understand what she said. Hiccup just rolled her eyes, exasperated, and kissed him fully on the lips. At first, Jack didn't know what to do with himself, his mind trying to process what was happening. But after a few seconds, he kissed back with renewed passion, and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's thin waist and held her close. They kissed sweetly, until the need for oxygen became unbearable. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other, putting their foreheads together and laughed breathlessly, their breath mingling together.  
"So," Jack started awkwardly, "does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Hiccup just gave a light chuckle, and responded with a quick peck on the tip of his nose and then one on his lips.  
"Does that answer your question?" She asked as she tilted her head to the left.  
"I dunno." Jack said slyly. "I think I need some more evidence." Hiccup laughed and gave him another kiss.  
"Better?" She asked him with a laugh. Jack just closed his eyes and hummed contently. They stood there together in their embrace for a few minutes, watching each other basked in the soft light if the moon. After a few moments, the peaceful silence was disturbed when Toothless's stomach growled. Jack jumped slightly as he just seemed to realize the small black reptile perched on Hiccup's squared solders. Hiccup's stomach echoed Toothless with a rumble of its own. Both busted out laughing. Hiccup thought Jack's deep and loud laugh was a wonderful sound. He was laughing so hard, he had to rest his hand on his knees so he wouldn't fall over. After a minute or two, he regained his breath and composure and stood up.  
"Want to go to the kitchen to get some food?" Jack asked pointing his thumb behind him with left hand and grasping Hiccup's delicate freckled hand with his pale right.  
"Sure." Hiccup said with a small genuine smile as she gently squeezed Jack's hand. They walked towards the Hufflepuff tower, never letting their hands go. A few stray students stared at them with wide eyes as they passed, wondering why in the world hot and popular Jack Frost was even within two feet of the school freak, Hiccup Haddock. The two teens ignored the few stares, just content to be near each other, excited for what the future would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of my deviantart story "Magic in the Air". It's the same story though. http://singer202.deviantart.com is the link you can use to get to my deviant profile page if you wanna check it out.


End file.
